


Disaster?

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius is pregnant and doesn't know how to tell James, cause he'll totally freak. ...Right?





	Disaster?

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I didn't write a single word for anything in 2 weeks and that's why nothing's been posted in that time. On the bright side I visited an Ikea for the first time and bought 10 new glasses that I don't have space for. 
> 
> For the prompt: “Would you write a fic about sirius finding out that he's pregnant (because they're wizards and have magic so it can obviously work) and freaking out and thinking that james doesn't want a baby so he hides it. James finds out (maybe by a pregnancy test that was just around somewhere) and just them being them”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/167770917555/would-you-write-a-fic-about-sirius-finding-out)

Sirius wanted to vomit in a way that he nothing to do with morning sickness. Pregnant. Buggering _pregnant_. Visiting a medi-wizard to confirm it had made it real in a way the three positive home pregnancy tests hadn’t managed (that he’d been sure to dispose of somewhere James wouldn’t see). Two months in, three weeks of suspecting, and he still hadn’t told James. ‘Bundle of joy’ his arse. This sprog was only going to bring him grief, he could feel it.

Of course so far all he had gotten was nausea, aversion to perfectly good foods, and panic at James’s reaction. Oh gods, not to mention panic for himself. A kid? _Him?_ Mrs. Potter still called him a child (for the moment, he ignored that she did that to everyone under forty), and he definitely still felt like one. Sure he wanted a kid of his own, but that had always been something to happen in the vague future, five years or summat. ...But the first time he’d thought that had been six years ago, a couple years out of Hogwarts, and he _still_ didn’t feel ready.

* * *

Sirius took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. “I’m pregnant.”

“Really? That’s great!” Peter said, all smiles. Sirius glared at him.

“ _No_! It’s not, this is a disaster.”

“Erm, how?”

Sirius’s glare turned into a flat stare. “Did you not hear me? Preg-nant. Me. Right now, today. Do you not see how this is a problem?”

“No. I thought you wanted kids.”

“I do,” he said, having gotten over the whole ‘I-don’t-want-kids-right-now’ thing a few weeks ago. “But _James_ doesn’t.”

“Really?” Peter asked, looking confused. “He said that? That doesn’t sound like him…”

Sirius rolled his eyes, wishing he’d gone to Remus for advice. “No he didn’t say that, but I think if he wanted kids he would have brought it up some time in the last four years.” You know, when they moved in together as a couple.

“Well what _did_ he say when you told him?”

“I didn’t.”

Peter blinked at him. “...What.” His tone was flat like the possibility hadn’t even occurred to him, which Sirius thought was a severe overlooking of Sirius’s personality.

“I haven’t told him yet,” Sirius repeated. If he had, he wouldn’t need advice, now would he?

Peter stared at him incredulously. “Then what are you doing talking to me? Go away.”

“Pete-”

“Out,” Peter said, pointing at the door. “And don’t come back until you’ve talked to your boyfriend about it like an adult; I refuse to get in the middle of this.” He paused. “Tell him before I see him next so I don’t have to.” Sirius figured the warning was fair (Peter was terrible at keeping secrets within the group), but he still humphed and groaned like this was a betrayal.

* * *

As it turned out, Sirius didn’t have to tell James, because when he got home, James was in the kitchen, holding the sonogram picture he’d brought home from his appointment.

“Er, Si something you want to tell me?”

Okay maybe he _did_ have to tell James, but really, what else could he be thinking of right now? That Remus was pregnant and Sirius had the picture for some reason? “No?” he tried.

James gave him a flat look.

Sirius continued to stare back, a too-innocent look plastered to his face.

“I saw a pregnancy test box in the trash the other day,” James said conversationally, leaning his hip against the counter. “I figured it was negative so you didn’t want to say anything.” He looked at the little black and white picture in his hand and smiled. He was still smiling when he looked up and set the picture on the counter. “You know, if this was anyone else, I’d be worried that they cheated on me and it was the other person’s, and that’s why they didn’t say anything.” He shook his head as he walked closer. “You’re just a berk though.”

“You’re-” Sirius swallowed, “you’re not upset with me for not telling you?”

“That depends,” James said with a smirk that meant he was definitely not upset, “how long have you known?”

“Couple days,” Sirius lied.

James raised an eyebrow at him. “I might be oblivious as hell, but I do still know when you’re lying to me.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Fine three weeks, do you feel better now?”

“Not really,” he said honestly, but hugged Sirius. “Next time you get pregnant you’ll tell me when you find out right?”

“‘Course.”

James sighed. “When did this trend of lying to me start and when will it end?” he asked dramatically, slumping against Sirius.

“Hey I’m fragile with child-- _your_ child-- here, so you have to be nice to me.”

“I think you have to be showing for that excuse to work.”

“It’s not an excuse, it’s a perfectly valid reason!”

James rubbed at Sirius’s as of yet unchanged stomach with one hand, and at his back with the other. “I’m always nice to you.”

“Lies.”

“You didn’t tell me you were pregnant for three weeks for no reason,” James countered.

Sirius huffed. “Pete said the same thing.”

“Wait. You told _Peter_ before you told me?”

Sensing that he made a mistake, Sirius froze. “Erm.”

“Well bugger now I might actually be upset,” he said, but he didn’t move back or drop his hands where he was still rubbing comforting circles into Sirius’s skin. “You told Peter?”

“In my defense, I was asking for his advice on how to tell you.”

“Why did you think you needed advice on how to tell me? It’s not like it went badly or summat. Hell, it’s not like you even told me, I found you out.”

“Yeah well. Fuck you. I didn’t know if you wanted kids or not, we haven’t talked about it at all.”

James snorted. “You’re full of shite, love. We talked about kids when we were in Hogwarts. Granted that was before we got together, but I specifically said I wanted them one day. Even if we _hadn’t_ had that talk, when have we ever disagreed on anything?”

“Two days ago for dinner,” Sirius supplied immediately. “I wanted thai and you wanted pizza.”

James poked him. “When have we ever disagreed on anything _serious_?” he rephrased.

Sirius buried his head against James. “Shut it,” he said, and James took the defeat in his voice for what it was: defeat _and_ an apology. James was too happy, both about Sirius’s pregnancy and winning, to gloat. He just hummed and hugged Sirius tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
